The Summer Trickster
by Phaedairu
Summary: Puck heads off to the mortal realm after Ash and Meghan finally get back together. What will he find there? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm finally writing an Iron Fey FF! I'm so happy! I really wanted to do one with Puck because of how the series ended. Poor Puck deserves his own story and happy ending too! Also, if you haven't read the Iron Knight it might be best to read it before reading this FF. I tried to capture Puck in a serious sort of mood while keeping his humorous attitude. Not sure how I did so sorry! D; Anyways, enough babbling! I present to you...**

**The Summer Trickster - Chapter 1**

In all of his very long lifetime, Puck had never actually been lost. He'd always known exactly what he wanted. For the last several years, he'd spent his time with a half-faery, half-human girl that didn't even know about his true feelings until it was too late. She fell in love with another and ever since then, Puck had been lost…

Puck sighed and made his way towards the Summer court. He supposed now that he was all done helping Ash's dream come true, he should head back to Oberon and see how much more trouble he can get himself into. After he had been traveling for awhile, he noticed that a presence had joined him on his trip. He smirked and stopped walking, turning around to face whatever it is that was following him.

A fluffy, yellow eyed cat sat staring up at him. Puck looked down in mock horror. "Oh no, you've caught up to me. Please, oh mighty cat, spare me!"

Grimalkin flicked his tail and rolled his eyes. "Quiet, fool. I have something of importance to say to you and I will not repeat myself. Titania is on a bit of a rampage and Oberon's not too happy, either. You might want to head to the mortal realm for awhile until things calm down." Grimalkin flicked his tail again and then disappeared.

Puck was left standing there, looking dazedly at the spot where Grim had vanished. "Well…I suppose I'll go have some fun with the humans. They're so fun to play with." Puck smiled mischievously while thinking all the things he could do to the humans. He knew that he was slipping into a darkness that might be hard, if not impossible, to get out of. But for once in a long time, he didn't care. What did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing.

So it was off to the mortal realm for Puck, which was an uneventful journey. He was actually starting to get bored. Puck didn't like to be bored. He briefly thought about heading into Tir Na Nog to see how long he could last. But he shook that thought from his head.

He reached and passed through a trod that led from the wyldwood to the mortal realm. When he crossed over, he found himself in a city that was not too busy but not too empty, either. It was cold but not cold enough for snow, so it must have been around fall. Although Puck thrived in the Summer, Fall was actually his favorite season. He thought it might be because everything was dying. Puck wondered if he would ever die. He'd been around for a very, very long time and had a feeling he'd be around for awhile longer, but he wondered if he could actually die. He'd been alive so long that the thought of death actually scared him a little bit.

Shaking his head, he glamoured himself to look more human and set out on the streets of the small city. He passed several cozy looking shops and a group of giggling girls. Winking at them, he reveled in the glamour that was pouring off of them. He kept the little game going, teasing them and causing them to have more giggle fits, until they decided they would try to approach him.

Puck shook his head and winked one last time before disappearing behind a car. He also disappeared for real, using his glamour to conceal himself. He watched as the girls scoured the area where he vanished and had to refrain from revealing himself and shouting boo.

Laughing silently, Puck left the area in search of something better to do. He came upon a large, tree filled park. It wasn't a very crowded place so Puck decided he would find a nice, big tree and rest in it for awhile. He set off deep into the park to find said tree and found the perfect one but there was one problem.

Someone was already in it! He looked up in disbelief at a girl who was lounging in the tree, one leg hanging down while the other was scrunched against her chest. She had these weird bud things in her ears and Puck could hear what sounded like music coming out of them. And then she started to sing.

'_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.'_

Puck didn't recognize the song, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There was so much emotion in it that Puck was almost drunk from the glamour. He stood staring up at the girl and was so enamored that he didn't realize she had stopped singing and was looking straight back at him.

Puck was shaken out of his stupor when the girl jumped down from the tree and glared at him. "You know, it's rude to stare." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed, waiting for something. Puck smirked; he supposed she was waiting for an apology. But Puck didn't apologize for anything. So instead, he flung one of his witty comments back at her.

"Well maybe if you weren't singing loud enough to wake the dead, I wouldn't have been staring." He smirked once more and waited for her reaction.

She bristled and took a step towards him. "Listen, you. I come out here because no one else does and no one can hear me. And no one was asking you to listen!"

Puck threw his head back and laughed, causing her to bristle even more. But before she could get out a word, Puck held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Puck." She was taken aback by his gesture, which pleased him. He always liked to keep people on their toes.

However, instead of a handshake, she slapped his hand away and glared. "And I'M not interested. Besides, what kind of nickname is Puck? Is your real name so horrible that you have to assume the name of an ancient mythological figure?" She laughed shortly and then fixed him with a glare again.

Puck just stared at her for a moment, surprised that she knew of him. Puck was obviously well known, but not usually by people her age. He pondered for a moment about what to say. "And what if I told you that I was the real Puck?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned to grab her things. "I'd say you were crazy. And I'm leaving now. It was such a pleasure to meet you," she said, with sarcasm lacing her voice.

She walked by him to leave but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey, now! It's rude to ask someone their name and not give yours in return." He smirked.

She looked up at him and glared. "Isadora. And I didn't ask your name, you jerk. You just said it." She pulled her arm from his grip and left.

Puck smiled and watched the odd girl called Isadora leave. Oh this was definitely going to be one of his more interesting adventures in the mortal realm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Firstly, thanks to the people who reviewed! I was scared that I might not get any interest at all! ^^; Anyhow! I really do appreciate it and I hope that you'll enjoy the future chapters as much as you did the first. And without further ado, I present to you…**

**The Summer Trickster – Chapter 2**

Isa left the park, cheeks flaming. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Every evening she'd go to that tree and sing, draw, write, whatever she was in the mood for. Not once had anyone else ever ventured that deep. There was supposedly a legend that if you traveled too far into the forest, you wouldn't come out. Isa didn't believe it one bit. She didn't go too far, of course, but it didn't scare her.

As she walked home, she started to get the creepy feeling that she was being followed. She hoped it wasn't that weird Puck guy. He might have been handsome, but he was loony. Isa shook her head and quickened her pace, finally reaching her house. She unlocked and opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb her parents who were probably resting. Climbing the stairs quietly, Isa checked in her parents' room to make sure they were alright. They slept silently and sometimes Isa was afraid that they would just…slip away.

Ever since Isa was twelve, her parents had been sick. They both had come home from work one day coughing but writing it off as nothing more than a cold. It only got worse, and they kept coming up with excuses. Isa finally convinced them to go to the doctor and that was when her life took a drastic turn. Her parents had been diagnosed with tuberculosis, both of them. The doctor said that since it wasn't caught in time, it would surely kill them. Slowly, but surely. Ever since that day, Isa had been taking care of them. It wasn't an easy job and sometimes she just wanted to give up, but she loved her parents. And she would be there for them til the end.

Nine years later, she was still taking care of them. At least now she had a job and could afford to hire someone to look after them while she was at school and work. Isa had a feeling that they wouldn't be around for very much longer.

Sighing, Isa watched her parents for a few more minutes before heading to her room to take a shower. She pulled the hair band out of her hair and let her dark brown locks fall freely. She brushed out her waist length hair and then prepared for her shower.

Once she was squeaky clean and dry, Isa checked on her parents once more before getting ready for bed. She noticed that her mom was awake so she went to go see what she needed.

Isa always thought her mom was the most beautiful woman in the world. She wanted to grow up and look just like her. Even now, when she was staring at dull brown eyes, sunken cheeks and a pale mouth, she still considered her mom beautiful.

"Isa…I just want to say that I love you, darling. You have been the best daughter anyone could ever ask for and I'm so sorry that so much of your life has been taken up by us." Isa's eyes watered and she put a finger to her mom's lips. "It's okay, mom. There's no need to apologize." She took a second to make she wouldn't start crying and then placed her hand on her mom's cheek. "I love you both so much." Her dad was now awake and smiling over at the two of them. They all held hands and enjoyed the time they were able to spend together. Isa was on the verge of tears because somehow she knew that this was her last night with her parents.

After several more minutes of just being with them, she left her parents to rest. Isa wasn't sure that she could sleep right now so she decided to take a trip back to her tree in the park. It would comfort her and give her a place to weep privately without fear of being overheard.

When she arrived at the tree, she climbed up to her branch and was given a nice shock when she saw that someone was in it already.

"You." That stupid Puck guy was there, lying in HER tree. Irrational anger bubbled up inside Isa and she lashed out at him, both physically and verbally. She smacked him across the face, giving him a rude awakening. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why can't you just go find your own damn tree?"Her emotions got the better of her and tears started pouring from her eyes. "Why? Why is everything just complete crap right now? Why me?" She started bawling then and didn't even realize that Puck had pulled her to him and was stroking her hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

Puck looked down at the odd human in his arms and wondered why on earth he was holding her. He had used a bit of glamour to calm her down and now she was curled up in a ball on his lap. Leaning his head back against the tree, he closed his eyes and started to hum a tune. It was the one that he heard the girl singing when he first came upon her. For some reason, he couldn't get the dastardly tune out of his head.

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say that the reason I didn't have as much Puck in this chapter is because I wanted to introduce Isa a little more. Also I wanted to inquire about the way I sort of switched the point of views. Was it confusing, do I need to do it another way? Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I really appreciate any reads and reviews I get, so keep them coming! :D **

**Puck: Yeah, yeah. Get to me already!**

**Phae: Hold your horses you self-centered faery!**

**Puck: Hurry it up or I'll sic Grim on you!**

**Grimalkin: I am not yours to sic, idiot. -disappears-**

**Phae: -smirks- Well anyways, I suppose it is time to get to the actual story. So before there are anymore interruptions, I present to you…**

**The Summer Trickster – Chapter 3**

Isa woke up slowly, reveling in the warmth of…something that was not her bed. It felt more like a…person. She opened her eyes and looked up to meet the gaze of Puck, that weirdo she met in the park yesterday. Suddenly, the memories of last night came back to her and she blushed furiously. Finally realizing that she was practically in Puck's lap, she slapped him and tried to scramble off of him. Before she remembered that she was up in a tree, she lost her balance and was falling head first towards the ground. She closed her eyes, preparing for her face to meet the hard ground but it didn't happen.

Looking up, she saw that Puck was holding her by her ankle with just one hand. Her eyes widened, amazed by how strong he must be. Then she noticed her shirt…which was not covering a very embarrassing part of her body. She screamed and kicked at Puck. "Let me down! NOW!"

Puck laughed. "You want me to let you down? Are you sure?" Isa kicked at him again. "Yes, now let me down!"

Puck shrugged and let go of her ankle, causing Isa to scream while she fell to the ground. But just seconds before she would actually hit the ground, she found herself once more in Puck's arms.

She stared at him for a minute, not fully understanding how he managed to get down the tree so fast. Then she noticed just how close they were and her cheeks flamed up once again. She shoved at him until he finally set her on the ground.

Making sure her clothes were covering everything they should, she looked up at Puck. "Well…I'm uh…I'm sorry about last night. Having a break down in a stranger's lap isn't a normal activity for me. So…sorry." She turned around, not waiting for a response from him, and tried to walk away from the ordeal with what little dignity she had left.

After she had been walking for a few minutes, she got the same strange feeling as last night. Except this time it was much stronger. She turned around and, sure enough, there was Puck walking behind her like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Uh…excuse me? Why are you following me? Don't you have anything better to do?" She crossed her arms, hoping that he would leave if he thought that she wasn't going anywhere.

Puck smiled. "I'm bored. I actually don't have anything better to do, if you can believe it." Isa rolled her eyes and turned around, trying to ignore him.

Instead of leaving, Puck came to stand beside her. "Ignoring me isn't gonna work. I can wait for a _very _long time so you might as well just keep walking." He smirked and nudged her with his elbow.

Isa growled and swatted at him. "Fine. But I'm still going to ignore you." Holding her chin up high, she walked off towards her house.

Puck walked happily beside her, irritating Isa to no end. _'What the hell is he so happy about? Oh well…at least he's being quiet, thank goodness.'_

It was like Puck had read her mind because right when she finished that thought, he started talking. "So…where we headed? Got some more trees you need to try and kick people out of?"

Isa growled and tried to her best to ignore him. It was hard though, he brought out something in her. She wasn't sure what it was, but no one had ever irritated her this much. And last night…she had never experienced anger like that before. She shook her head, blaming it on her situation at home.

Puck wasn't aware of what was going on in her head so he continued pestering her. "So…what was that song you were singing yesterday, up in the tree?"

Isa looked over at him sharply, ready to give him a piece of her mind if he was going to start mocking her. But he just looked genuinely curious so she calmed down and smiled a bit. "It's called Once Upon a December. It's from one of my favorite animated movies, Anastasia. Have you seen it?" She looked over at him excitedly.

Puck frowned. "Uh…no. But it's probably not any good if _I_ haven't seen it."

Isa rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell him about the movie. "Well, it's about this girl, Anastasia, who is part of the Russian royal family but this bad dude, Rasputin, hates her family so he curses them and her and her beloved grandmother try to flee but Anastasia gets left behind and she loses her memory. So she grows up in an orphanage and one day leaves to work but instead meets these two con artists who are auditioning girls for the role of Anastasia, who is the lost duchess of Russia. Her grandmother is offering a large reward for the safe return of her granddaughter so the two con artists train the real Anastasia so that they can take her to the grandmother and collect the large reward. Rasputin is still somehow alive and he tries to kill them multiple times but fails." She looked over at Puck who was looking thoughtfully at the ground while she spoke and coughed. "Sorry…I tend to get carried away sometimes."

Puck looked over at her and smirked. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Rolling her eyes, Isa picked up her pace and stomped all the way home with Puck following behind her happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, life has been…well you know how life can be. Just a warning, this might be an emotional chapter. I'm not sure how I did but I hope it's alright! Anywho, after a long, mean writer's block, I finally present to you…**

**The Summer Trickster – Chapter 4**

Puck wondered why he stayed here; he could be off wreaking havoc but instead he walked with a human girl to her house. '_Why? What is the point in this?'_ he asked himself. His mind took him back to the days where he had to protect and watch over Meghan.

At the thought of her, Puck's heart throbbed painfully and he swallowed hard, allowing the pain to sink in and disappear. How is it that a mere half-human, half-faery could cause him pain from so far away? He cursed Meghan, he cursed Oberon and he cursed himself.

Puck shook his head mentally, driving away all thoughts of the Iron queen. Instead, he concentrated on Isa. She was nothing special compared to faeries but he supposed she was quite beautiful for a human. She didn't seem to be aware of that, however. Maybe that was what was intriguing about her. That and she had a fiery nature, which Puck liked.

A few more silent minutes of walking went by and he was starting to grow bored. Isa seemed to forget that he was even there, she was so silent and it looked as if her mind was elsewhere. He sidled up to her and nudged her with his elbow.

Isa looked over at him with a dazed expression. "Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out, didn't I?" She looked down at her feet when he nodded. "Why are you here? I know you said you're bored…but I'm pretty boring myself. There's really nothing to gain by hanging around me."

Puck looked forward. "You interest me."

Her head shot up to look at him again. "I do what?" She had never been told anything like that by a guy before.

He winked in her direction and laughed when she blushed. "And it doesn't happen very often, so you should consider yourself very lucky." At that, Isa rolled her eyes and stomped forward. She didn't enjoy being played with, especially by some guy she barely even knew.

Puck smirked and caught up with her. "So, where are we going, really?"

She looked down sadly. "My home…" She hesitated for moment, but finally told him about her parents. She didn't tell him much, just that they weren't well.

Puck nodded slowly. He had never known such a thing as family but he knew that it was very important to humans. He admired Isa for taking care of her parents, not many people her age would do such a thing.

Isa stopped suddenly, staring at a building just up ahead. Puck could see her eyes watering up and assumed that this was her house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked, looking towards the house.

Isa closed her eyes and nodded. She wouldn't admit it, but it made her feel better to know she wouldn't go inside on her own. She was tired of being so alone and was thankful for his presence, even if he was annoying and crazy.

Holding her head up high and forcing back the tears, Isa started walking slowly to her house. It didn't take long at all for her to reach it and she wished that she didn't have to do this. She wished that her parents were happy and healthy and that they were a normal family. She wished that they would be there for her wedding, her first child. But they weren't going to be there.

She let the tears flow freely now as she entered the house, Puck right behind her. She walked slowly towards her parent's bedroom and was relieved to hear her dad's soft snores. Smiling, she went to go sit in the chair by their bed and watched them. She just sat while Puck stood silently in the corner of the room. He watched her as she watched them, and it wasn't long at all before they finally passed. It seemed as if they were waiting on her to come home.

Isa cried, really cried. She wanted to get it all out now, even with a stranger watching her. She cried for all the times her parents were there, all the times they weren't there and all the times they wouldn't be there. She cried knowing that she would have to be alone from now on, that she could never let anyone close to her. She cried for at least an hour before Puck put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to lift up her head. She looked at him while tears streamed down her face and she had the strongest urge to hug him. However, she refrained and reached for a tissue on the bedside table. She wiped her face off and blew her nose, not wanting to sound incoherent when she called the funeral home.

When she did, she went through all the information and the questions automatically. Having this planned for weeks, she knew exactly what her parents wanted and what she needed to do. They wanted to be cremated and they didn't want a ceremony. That was alright with Isa, she wasn't much for funerals anyways.

Puck offered to help Isa but she refused. "I think…you should leave now. I really appreciate you staying with me. I just think that it's going to be really hectic around here for a few days and…well you wouldn't want to be in the middle of all of it, right?"

Puck nodded hesitantly. "Alright, if that's what you wish."

Isa looked at him sadly, wondering if she had hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry. Thank you again."

He left Isa's house and started walking, he wasn't sure where. So no one could see or hear him, she glamoured himself and walked aimlessly throughout the city. He still wasn't exactly sure what city he was in, but he could care less at the moment. He just wanted to get as far away from Isa as possible.

Which would turn out to be a big mistake.

**Another note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you're curious as to the status of this story, make sure to check my profile! I have all my stories and their statuses on there. Feel free to PM me if you want, but it's there for your convenience Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and see you next chapter!**


End file.
